


The Pack of BAU

by evilsenshi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Please forgive me my first fic in ages, Questionable Biology, Werewolves, mindspeak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsenshi/pseuds/evilsenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is an elite team composed of the greatest werewolves the FBI has to offer. Doctor Spencer Reid is the only human to have ever been let on the team. However Spencer's world would be turned upside down after a chance encounter with a psychotic lycanthrope by the name of Tobias Hankel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It literally has been well over a decade since I have written fan fiction. I had the strangest dream after binge watching CM and as a result this came out of it. Please forgive me for any obvious grammatical errors on my end, it's unbeta'ed and I don't think I'm going to look for one. I'm playing around with the timeline of CM for a bit, this takes place right after the Hankel episodes but Gideon has already left the team. I also chose parts of Alpha/Beta/Omega pieces that I like as well as werewolf mythology. I'm trying to get it all explained by the end of the next chapter but just in case I'll make a general outline. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything of Criminal Minds nor am I making any money. I only "own" the universe I'm having them play in.

The first thing Spencer Reid noticed after being in a medically induced coma for five days was the overpowering smells that assaulted his nose. Even though his eyes were still closed, he could visually picture the room around him just by the scent. He knew he was in a hospital due to the sharp tang of sterilization and artificial chemicals. Spencer knew he wasn’t alone, there were people around him, and even though he couldn’t put his finger to their names they were most certainly there. 

_How odd_ , he thought. Spencer trusted his instincts, more times than not it had led him to the correct path. However this made no sense, Spencer Reid was a normal human (as normal as a genius can be) so why would his sense of smell be heightened. Unless…. _Unless_..

Spencer’s eyes fluttered opened as he let out a soft groan. The harshness of the fluorescent lights caused him to wince and let out a sharp hiss. Almost instantly, as he was focusing on the ceiling tiles above him, two chairs beside his bedside were pushed backwards in unison. The sound reverberated several times louder than it should of in his ears and he could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.  
“Oh Pretty Boy it’s about time!” Derek Morgan exclaimed, located on the immediate right hand side of Reid. Spencer glanced at Derek, it appeared he hadn’t slept the entire time he had been out. “You gave us quite a scare.” 

“I’ll get the doctor,” JJ interrupted, her heels clicking rapidly on the tile as she went off in search of Spencer’s healthcare provider.

“What…what happened?” Spencer’s voice came out as a whisper. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like it weighed about a hundred pounds. Derek looked at him and sighed. 

“You don’t remember?” Derek asked softly, gently pushing back a few wayward strands of Spencer’s hair. “Do you remember us getting to you?” 

“Sort of,” Spencer frowned. “I remember Hankel standing behind me and lifting my left arm and…oh…oh my god.” Spencer’s eyes widened and his heart rate monitor beeped loudly, signaling his distress. 

He had followed Tobias Hankel, despite knowing Tobias was a dangerous lycanthrope, without waiting for back up. Once they had discovered Henkel was an unhinged lycanthrope, word had come from the Powers That Be he needed to put down for the greater good. Very few of the lycanthrope serial killers they had come into contact with would be brought before trial, they were simply too dangerous for the general population. When Hotch had given the orders to kill, nobody had blinked an eye. He had the standard issue silver bullets in his revolver and he thought it would be enough. Spencer didn’t take into account Tobias’ lighting fast reflexes and was knocked out cold. 

Being a human, Spencer had no chance of apprehending Hankel alone. JJ was his wolf back up, but instead of waiting for her or the rest of his “pack” he recklessly pushed ahead. Maybe it was the years he spent working closely with the top wolves of the country that made him feel untouchable. Maybe it was the subconscious need as being the only human on the BAU pack to prove he was worth something and wasn’t a damsel in distress that constantly needed babysitting. Whatever the reason, Spencer risked it and now here he was close to a week after being rescued stuck in a hospital. 

Spencer knew his team didn’t think less of him, after all it takes a certain kind of determination to make it this far into the FBI without being a wolf. Ever since the lycanthropes have “come out” so to speak, the Special Forces including police work had belonged to them. Most humans respected this and if they didn’t, well there was plenty of other work for them to find. For reasons unknown to Spencer, his father tried to instill an unrealistic and borderline bigoted view of the wolves. His father had insisted they live in a human only subdivision who shared many of the same beliefs he did. 

“They are no good,” Spencer remembered his father telling him. He was certain his father was telling him this because he was passed over for a management position to a wolf. Despite his awkward social cues he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. “Those flea bitten dogs think they are human but they aren’t. Just stay away from them if you know what’s good for you. No son of mine will be associated with those dirty hounds.” 

While on the other end of the token, his mother practically worshipped the very ground the lycanthropes walked on. Spencer was lucky because the wolves his mother would stumble upon would look at her with pity, rather than tearing her to shreds. Thankfully, and despite the years of bullying Spencer endured from the Las Vegas packs, he wasn’t afraid of the lycanthropes. He discovered the more he kept to himself, the more the wolves would ignore him and leave him be. 

Spencer hadn’t set out to join the FBI, but his determined attitude and genius mind quickly pulled him through the ranks. What also assisted him was the fact he appeared to be a typical, beta male. For all the stereotypes of lycanthropes, the one that rang true was the concept of territory and pack hierarchy. None of the FBI wolves were worried Spencer might one day challenge them to be the ultimate alpha of their department. Between his unassuming nature and genius status, it would have been completely stupid of the FBI to pass over him. 

Spencer had a good grasp of knowledge on pack mentality and the various roles of the individuals in the pack environment. While all of the wolves in the BAU were extremely competent and more than capable of solving crimes on their own, Spencer added a special flare to their investigations. All of the team members were born wolves, meaning they had grown up in packs and understood lycanthrope reasoning inside and out. Before Spencer, Derek was the only team member who had a human mother but a lycanthrope father. 

Still slowly blinking as JJ and the current doctor on duty shuffled back into the room, realization began to dawn on Spencer. He shifted his gaze from the door to his bandaged left forearm. JJ and the doctor were speaking, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. All he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears and the smell of fear around him. He was starting to feel stifled, the room around him felt like a tight, itchy sweater he desperately wanted to claw off.

“Hey Spence, did you hear me?” JJ asked in a soothing tone, gently touching his undamaged right arm. Spencer jerked his arm back quickly, as though JJ’s touch had burned him. Despite the constant drip of morphine into his system, the wound on his forearm had started to throb. He should have known, he should have known that Hankel would try to change as many humans as he could before he was brought down. He should have known Charles would brainwash Tobias into changing as many of the “inferior, dirty monkeys” to what he felt were the more superior lycanthropes. It was his personal mission from God, Charles had written, to cleanse the world and pave the way for the more superior species. 

However not everything went according to Raphael or Charles’ plan, especially when Tobias took over his consciousness. There were horrific crime scene photos of Tobias biting his victims but being unable to control himself and ending up devouring human flesh. Turning humans against their will or murdering a human by a lycanthrope was justified means for putting a wolf down. They were considered Unforgiveable Sins and once a wolf started down the dark path, there was plenty of psychological proof it would be impossible to turn back. The second Tobias had swallowed his first bite of human flesh, his life had been forfeited. Derek was speaking again but despite his now heightened senses, he had no idea what was being said. 

“So I’m a wolf now,” Spencer said more to himself, but loud enough for the room to hear. He stared at his bandage, as though it held all the answers to his questions. Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t but the physical pain was the only reassurance Spencer had that he wasn’t in a dream.

“Doctor Reid,” The physician said, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room. “Yes, Tobias Hankel was successful in passing the lycanthrope gene, and then in return had fused itself to your DNA.” It seemed like ages had passed before the doctor had the nerve to continue the conversation. “We have another question. Have you always been a beta male?” 

“Of course,” Spencer shifted, clearly uncomfortable, his secondary gender was something he didn’t like to talk about. Spencer had a few awkward sexual encounters, the last one was with a beta female that hadn’t bothered to return his texts. It was a quick grope of her breasts, an even quicker thrust of his cock in her vagina and it ended far too early for either party’s taste. Surprisingly it left Spence more unsatisfied and emptier than the few moments leading up to it. He generally stayed away from alphas and omegas since they had a tendency to be lycanthropes. The doctor sighed. 

Besides, it was extremely rare to switch secondary genders and the odds of that ---

“It appears to us you were actually born an omega.” 

For the first time since Spencer could remember his mind came to a complete halt. The last sound Spencer remembered hearing was the loud sirens of the machines hooked up and Derek’s voice shouting before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my goodness thank you so much for the positive response! I was terrified it would be hated and I would be laughed off the internet or something dramatic like that lol. Anyway I promise the porn is coming soon, I'm just trying to establish as much of the plot as I can before my porn muse takes over. The pairings will also change too since I'm pretty sure at some point in the story everybody sleeps with everybody else, lmaoooo. 
> 
> I'm also letting you guys know now there will be no mpreg. As much as I love Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics it's just really hard for me to believe a baby can be safely carried to term and delivered through the anal canal. I know, I know boo on me but I figured I would let you know now in case you were looking for that in the later chapters. I'm also exploring gender dynamics and societal norms because I just find the whole A/B/O to be quite fascinating. 
> 
> I hope to be able to post once a week, so be on the look out for updates every thursday or friday. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I am not making any money off the story either. I'm just borrowing the characters to fit into my weird world of werewolves and different sexual dynamics. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are from my own doing.

Three more days had passed before Spencer was cleared to leave the hospital. The BAU pack had stopped by off and on throughout the week, keeping a watchful eye on their “newest” pack member. The news of Spencer Reid becoming a werewolf had been a shock but it was even worse when they heard his secondary gender had been changed as well. 

Omega males were quite the rarity and considered a hot commodity for a pack. Most omega males are sterile, however there is an even smaller percentage of the already small percentage that could actually carry pups. Most who could give birth either lost the pups or their lives were inadvertently ended due to the stress of the pregnancy on a body that wasn’t specifically built to carry pups. Fortunately for Spencer, his body had not developed a uterus capable of carrying pups. 

In the darker times, before the enlightened period for lycanthropes, omega males were thought to be mindless, fucking machines. They were seen as a blessing from the moon goddess herself, a gift to the strongest packs to solidify the bonds between them. Omega males were passed between the pack members as a way to form a bond without the worry of unwanted pups. Omega males, like their female counterparts, experience week long heats that occur approximately every two to three months depending on the individual. 

Just like human beings, sex for lycanthropes isn’t always about reproduction. While the idea of “passing” a person or a wolf around for sexual gratification and bonding sounds barbaric to humans, it’s quite a common occurrence in pack life. In theory the alpha of the pack is the only one who determines if the omega male will be shared and whom he would be shared with. There have been plenty of instances where younger upstarts have disobeyed their alpha and have taken omegas for themselves, regardless if consent was freely given. Completely disregarding your alpha’s orders is cause for immediate banishment from the pack. 

Spencer was grateful to know despite the elite status of being in the BAU Pack, Hotchner was a very open minded alpha, and his mindset was passed to his pack. He never forced his pack members into sexual encounters they didn’t give their explicit permission, or anything else they didn’t feel comfortable in. It was this liberal minded ideal that had catapulted Hotchner into leading the team. Some lycanthropes, typically of the older generations, bristled at the idea of the packs following the standards put into place by their human counterparts. The FBI knew they would have to work with the human population and it was only logical to adopt some human sensibilities. The less the humans feared the lycanthropes, the less worry of a potential uprising that would push the wolves into hiding once more. Or, in the FBI’s case, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar. 

Spencer had been through each and every test the medical team could come up with but they all pointed to the same result; he was a born omega. Omega males are not completely uncommon to humans but like their lycanthrope counterparts they are unable to give birth. However there is a stigma with human males being omegas, socially they were viewed as “flawed” or somehow less masculine than their alpha or beta counterparts. 

Because of this backwards thinking on the part of the humans, the medical field had come up with surgeries that would “disguise” the omega to appear as a beta. Surprisingly these surgeries and medications were quite popular amongst the humans, though some had viewed this practice as a form of genital mutilation. Most of these omega males had undergone these “treatments” before they could even talk. This was quite the hot topic social issue of the day and both sides of the issue vehemently defended their viewpoints. Naturally Spencer had studied the social ramifications quite extensively in one of his research papers. He had never thought in his wildest dreams he would be a recipient of this kind of care.

“It makes sense…well sort of,” The doctor had tried to explain on the second day since he had been awake. “I mean the lycanthrope gene that was passed through the venom would automatically heal any and all traumas that had occurred to your body. We’ve never tested what would happen if the subject had been exposed to lycanthrope venom since most wouldn’t elect to be turned.” Spencer knew the humans who chose to use this method for their children had a tendency to dislike lycanthropes.

As upset as Spencer was with his parents for lying about his secondary gender, he couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. High school was hard enough being a human child prodigy in a school mostly comprised of wolves; he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like facing that as an omega. At least wolf omegas would have been protected from unofficial packs formed by adolescent wolves, testing bounds and limits for the first time. On the other hand, human male omegas would have been ostracized and pushed out of any and all social groups. Last time he did the research, Spencer found the suicide rate was close to 90% for human male omegas. 

“You ready to go?” Derek had asked Spencer with a warm smile. Spencer’s release papers were completed early in the afternoon. The rest of the team had flown out to New Orleans around five in the morning to investigate a potential human serial killer. Derek had volunteered to stay behind to make sure Spencer returned to his apartment safely. Lucky for Spencer, the full moon had passed before being taken hostage by Hankel. 

“The sooner, the better,” Spencer returned. His wound was healing nicely and he was more than ready to leave the awful, sterile environment. Even as a human he hated the sights and smells of a hospital and now that he was a wolf it felt ten times more amplified than it was before. 

The checkout of the hospital was a blur, Spencer didn’t care to remember any of it. He remembered the doctor saying something to him, Spencer mindlessly nodded his head and allowed Derek to push him out. A few wolves gave Spencer more than a passing glance and Spencer was relieved Derek gave a warning growl and immediately the offending wolves turned their attentions elsewhere. 

Spencer was extremely grateful for all of his teammates, well now his pack. Each of them, in their own way of course, let him know how much they cared for him and no matter what happened his place was with the BAU pack. Aaron Hotchner, who was the alpha of the pack, promised nothing was going to happen to him. It wasn’t uncommon in pack dynamics for a head alpha to challenge another pack to claim “ownership” over a male omega. David Rossi was unlucky to witness this and unfortunately the challenging pack had been successful. Rossi wouldn’t go into specifics but Spencer was fairly certain the pack had not survived. 

The two beta females, Penelope and Emily as well as JJ who is an omega, had been a great comfort to Spencer as well. They regularly would visit him as a trio and would sit as close as they were possibly allowed in the confined quarters of the hospital room. Normally he didn’t like to be smothered but this was exactly what he wanted. In fact, he wouldn’t have protested if the ladies had pressed themselves against him. Not in a sexual manner but in a warm, almost like a blanket of affection. Spencer had never felt comfortable enough to touch or to be touched which is the extreme opposite of his lycanthrope counterparts. 

After stressful cases the pack would come together for a furpile in order to reassure bonds and slowly decompress. Usually a furpile involved all individuals in a pack to come together and stay close enough to physically touch one another. The best way Spencer could describe it is a furpile is the lycanthrope version of a giant cuddle session. Usually the BAU pack would visit Rossi who had a specific room in his house dedicated for the exclusive use of the pack. The ideal time for furpiles to occur is right at the full moon, so the alpha of the pack would be able reestablish his dominant bond with his fellow wolves. 

Furpiles definitely catered to the animalistic side of the lycanthropes but the old saying was most certainly true; if the wolf ain’t happy, ain’t nobody happy. Not only was it about reminding who was boss but it was also important for the alpha to reassure his pack he would do anything to keep the pack together and protect each individual. Spencer had been invited to many of them, usually he would show up but he preferred to stay to the edge and leave as quickly as he would allow. Spencer had never been to one on the full moon, he trusted his teammates but it was still a risk he wouldn’t have taken. However his wolf brain desired to be right in the middle of a furpile to solidify his place in the pack. 

While it would be sometime before he could experience a furpile, he was content to be around at least one of his pack members. Secretly he was glad Derek had volunteered to stay behind. Spencer was starting to associate the smell of leather, cologne, the tang of gunpowder and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on to Derek. His eidetic memory was in full swing again and he was starting to catalogue the various scents and subtle body language changes to his friends he could now pick up on. Even though he would never voice it aloud but Derek was slowly becoming his favorite. 

Even before “The Incident” as Spencer has been labeling it in his mind, he had always preferred Derek. Of course he loved the others like family but there was just something always soothing about his presence. Despite him being a dominant alpha wolf, Derek had always treated him with kindness, respect and a form of love. Derek could have easily dismissed Spencer as a submissive, beta human who was lucky enough to be part of their pack. Instead of following the norms for either society, they had stuck up a friendship each of them cherished. Thus, he was being led from Derek’s car into his own apartment. The ride was a blur to Spencer, he mostly kept to himself and his scattered thoughts. 

“You’re staying with me, right?” Spencer asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day, uncertainly lacing his words. He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it opened. Despite considering Derek his best friend, Spencer still held on to some of insecurities that haunted him since childhood.

“Of course,” Derek rumbled, following him inside. “That’s why I am here.” 

As soon as Spencer stepped over the threshold, he felt a giant weight fall off his shoulders. This was home, more importantly this was _his_ home and absolutely nothing was going to change that. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of stale coffee, sugar and well-loved books. For the first time since he left for Mississippi he felt safe and warm and couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Derek had asked after several moments of silence had passed between them. 

“Oh nothing,” Spencer hummed, rocking back on his heels. He lifted his arms out and stretched, still relishing the fact he was now home. “It just feels good to be back, you know? My place, my rules and as of right now nobody can change that.” 

“Of course,” Derek replied, making his way into Spencer’s kitchen. He grimaced when he opened the refrigerator and all he could find was a few bottles of water and a slowly rotting banana. Finding food at Spencer’s place was always hit or miss. Derek was almost certain if he opened one of the cabinets a mountain of coffee and sugar would come crashing down. “Go sit down, I’m ordering us some Thai.” 

The two spent the evening sitting on Spencer’s couch, feet up on the coffee table with several take out boxes littered around them. Spencer had flipped on the television and they relaxed in comfortable silence, only mildly paying attention to the show on the screen. It was soothing for the two of them to fall back into as much normalcy as their lives would allow. It wasn’t long until Spencer had closed his eyes and was starting to drift off to sleep.

Spencer wasn’t sure how long he was on the couch but at some point in the night the television had turned off. He stirred in his sleep, but made no move to protest when Derek had carried him off to his bed. However he did protest when Derek tried to leave and without opening his eyes he reached out and grabbed Derek’s hand. Spencer wasn’t sure if he asked him to stay but whatever noise had come out, Derek had chuckled and climbed into bed with him. Spencer relaxed and leaned back into the warm heat of Derek’s arms.

In hindsight it was smart of Spencer to ask Derek to stay with him. After just a few hours of falling asleep, Spencer woke up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh wow thank you for all the kind reviews and kudos! Every little bit is greatly appreciated. :) Here is chapter 3, I'll be perfectly honest with you it's not my favorite to date but I'm trying to move the plot along. I know it seems like I'm following the season but I'm picking and choosing which episodes best fit my story. I promise porn is coming in chapter 5 and I think it's worth the wait! :D Oh and dire wolves are legit, just extinct but at least this will give you an idea of how large werewolves are. Anyway I'm going on vacation next week so I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to post the next chapter. If not, I'll definitely be back the following week. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any money off this story. I'm just borrowing the characters and playing with them in my twisted world.

If one good point had come out of Spencer’s ordeal, he wasn’t in any physical pain. Lucky for him the hospital was able to combat the change with heavy narcotics so he wouldn’t feel his cells being destroyed and rebuilt with the new lycanthrope DNA. There would be pain, the medical team had warned him, with his first full moon as well as when his body would force a heat upon him. However the full moon was another three weeks or so off and the doctors had hypothesized it might take close to a calendar year for his body to fully function as an omega. 

What caused Spencer to scream and desperately claw the sheets off his body were the dreams he started to experience. Apparently before regaining full consciousness he had experienced one the first evening after being admitted to the hospital. They made no rhyme or reason, it was disjointed images as well as feelings and smells he had experienced in his life. Maybe it was his wolf side trying to assert dominance and a place in the memories Spencer had built up to this point. Maybe it was his psyche trying to cope with this life altering situation forced upon him. Whatever the reason was, Spencer hated it and this wasn’t his first night terror since the incident with Hankel. 

“Spencer, hey Spencer wake up!” Derek shouted, he nearly fell out of the bed when Spencer’s night terror had taken over. He hadn’t gotten to experience one of these episodes when Spencer was still in the hospital. However Derek had seen many humans and lycanthropes experience such night terrors after experiencing horrific events and he knew better than to try to touch Spencer. 

Spencer’s eyes flew open at Derek’s command. Normally he wouldn’t have taken orders from an alpha, but maybe this had something to do with his newer status in the pack. He was panting as though he had been running for miles rather than peacefully drifting off. His hair and his sleep shirt were plastered to his skin and he shivered, feeling cold. This time he remembered bits and pieces of his terror that plagued him this evening. He was running through the dead cornfields where Tobias had tracked him down. 

However something was different this time. Instead of stopping and Hankel knocking him out, Spencer kept walking and then broke out into a run. He could feel the cold air hitting his lungs and he could hear the crunch of the dead plant life around him, but what was most unnerving was the fear. The fear was so palatable he could taste the pungent feeling on the tip of his tongue. Which as highly illogical to his human mind since feelings are just that, neurological responses to stimuli around you, but nothing you can actually taste or smell. He remembered pieces of Charles and Raphael’s ramblings about the superiority of the lycanthropes and it echoed throughout the field as he was running.

His dream of his warped memory was definitely unnerving. The most disturbing piece of the so-called dream Spencer remembered was the reason for his running. He was being chased, not by Hankel, but by his own pack in their wolf forms. His very own pack who swore they loved him like a brother but now the hunt was on and they wanted to devour him. Spencer had no idea how he knew they wanted to kill him, but he could just feel it. 

He could hear their whines and growling to either side of him and Spencer knew there was no way he could survive this. He tried, by god had he tried to escape them. His legs were screaming at him and his lungs ached from the excursion but he absolutely could not stop. Right before he was woken up, Spencer felt himself being knocked down and his arm felt like it was on fire as one of the wolves clamped their jaws around it. 

“It was…it was…,” Spencer panted. His arm was still bandaged but the bite was throbbing quite painfully. “I don’t know, I can’t explain it.” There were so many words at the tip of his tongue and he couldn’t find the courage or most importantly the starting point to express his concerns. There was just so much he wanted to say but with his mind spinning and his arm burning and his entire world being turned upside down it was just too much. _Too much_. 

“Stop that,” Derek lightly flicked the side of Spencer’s head, kicking him out of his stupor. Spencer’s stress pheromones had started to permeate the room. “I can tell when you’re about to burst. And it’s not just a wolf thing, it’s a you thing. I’ve always been able to read you. Stay here, let me go make you a drink.” 

Derek had risen out of the bed and out of the room before Spencer could even make a sound of protest. His room was oddly quiet, the ticking of the clock on his nightstand the only noise present. He focused on the noise, he focused on the light from the street lamp in his room, and he focused on anything that didn’t include his dream. Spencer was afraid if he thought of anything it would push him back into the hellish nightmare he just awoke from. 

“You’re the only person I know who could drink three lattes right now and it wouldn’t keep you up the rest of the night,” Derek joked, coming back in the room with a steaming cup of coffee with just the right amount of sugar Spencer likes. 

“Thanks,” Spencer replied with a small smile, taking the cup from his hand. He inhaled deeply, glad Derek had found his secret stash of the ultra-dark coffee blend he kept in emergencies. “I just…I don’t know why I thought the nightmares would stop after I left. I’m sorry, I should have said something.” 

“Please don’t be,” Derek scoffed. “That’s what friends are for. There’s no way, come hell or high water, I would have left you alone tonight. In fact, I don’t think it would be smart of you to be alone again until after your first moonrise. I remember mine, it wasn’t the best experience.” 

Derek had described to Spencer once what his first moonrise was like. Born lycanthropes didn’t actually discover their wolf forms until they reached puberty. In Derek’s case, he didn’t change until two months following his fifteenth birthday. He didn’t go into specifics but the first change was always the most painful. Spencer had figured as much since not only were they transforming into their dire wolf forms but their telepathy was also awakened at this time too. It was a rite of passage for the lycanthropes; once you had experienced your first moonrise you were welcomed with open arms into your pack. 

Secretly, Spencer was glad Derek had made the suggestion first. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother. I’ve already been such a burden on the team as it is and with this it’s just...” 

“Hush,” Derek cut him off. “If I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have suggested it. Stop thinking about it so much, my pretty boy. Did you want to talk about what the dream was about?” Spencer pretended he didn’t hear Derek include the word ‘my’ when he called him by his nickname. 

Spencer made a noncommittal noise. “It’s hard to say. It’s memories from the incident and instead of seeing it from a human perspective I am seeing it as a wolf. I’m not sure if this is a coping mechanism but I can honestly say this is the first time I have a recollection.” 

Spencer felt it was best not to go into many details. After all, he didn’t think his best friend would like to hear how he was about to be murdered by his hands. Derek was about to say something when Spencer’s phone lit up, filling the quiet space with a shrill cry. 

“I got this,” Derek said, answering his phone. “Morgan here. Yeah Reid’s awake. Want me to put him on speaker? Right, got it.” Derek fiddled with the keys for a moment before JJ’s voice came through. 

“Hi Spence, hi Derek,” JJ’s voice was surprisingly chipper for a three am conference call. “Since we’ve arrived, another lycanthrope body has been discovered. Just like the previous ones, they have been methodically sliced open before the unsub goes for the kill. And of course, we have gotten a new letter.” 

“Oh? Does it still carry the trademarks of a Jack the Ripper letter?” Spencer leaned closer to the phone, his night terror had been forgotten. He had remembered JJ mentioning the letters to him in the hospital before the team had departed for New Orleans. Spencer was glad his mind had something to focus on rather than personal needs and he was grateful for the break from his self-reflection. 

From the information JJ had supplied to Spencer, he was certain they were looking for a single, human unsub who was committing these murders. However, that gut feeling he couldn’t explain away made itself present in this case. Despite the lack of forensic evidence to support his theory, Spencer hypothesized another being was also involved. He briefly mentioned his thoughts to both JJ and Derek, neither one of them dismissing it entirely. 

It wasn’t unheard of in lycanthrope crimes to have more than one unsub, however the team believed this was a human committing these crimes. Most human serial killers were loners by nature and narcissistic enough they wouldn’t want to share their spotlight with anyone else. While lycanthropes valued packs and pack mentality and even psychotic ones would want to find refuge with likeminded individuals. 

“I see what you’re saying,” JJ responded. “The steps this unsub is taking could point to either an accomplice or some sort of twisted backer. That would explain how the letters are being delivered to police station almost minutes after the murders have been taken place. In theory it could be one person but that would be extremely difficult to pull off without leaving some DNA evidence behind.” 

The trio had bounced ideas off one another for several hours before making decent headway into the case. Despite Hotchner’s insistence on Spencer sitting this case out he was happy for the chance to help. He had never stayed behind for a case before even if the team had to travel around the time of the full moon. Spencer would naturally keep his distance for the three evenings but during the daylight hours he would join them. 

By the time JJ had a decent enough theory to bring back to the others, dawn was slowly starting to break over the horizon. Spencer stifled a yawn and he swore he heard JJ giggle. 

“Thanks for your help, gentlemen. Spencer you get some rest, Derek you make sure he rests,” Spencer and Derek could picture the grin across JJ’s face. Even though JJ is an omega, she has gone head to head with the most vicious alphas and didn’t even flinch. Spencer admired JJ and loved her greatly for this ability since he was a firm believer your secondary gender didn’t define you. JJ is very good at getting information from either potential suspects or their families by using her omega status to her advantage. Even though Spencer would never admit to it, sometimes she frightened him. Both men mumbled their reply and ended the call. 

“Well that was productive,” Derek commented, collapsing back down on to Spencer’s bed. “Come back to bed with me. Let’s sleep for a few more hours.” Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. He fell back into a dreamless sleep before his head even touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to everybody for the reviews and the kudos! Sorry, just as I had thought I didn't have time to get this posted last week. However this is the longest chapter I've written to date so hopefully that will make up for it. :) I'm basing my wolves off dire wolves since they are extinct so I have a little bit more creative freedom with their description. I'm going to jump around with the various seasons and pick and chose cases that best fit for the plot. I've already started to leave some bread crumbs and maybe you'll be able to pick them up. :) Smut is coming, both literally and physically, in the next chapter I promise. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money off this work. I'm just borrowing the characters to play in my twisted little world.

The rest of the BAU pack didn’t return from New Orleans until the end of the following week. JJ and Emily had periodically called Spencer and Derek to keep them in the loop on what was occurring with the investigation. Sure enough it was a human unsub, but what made this case more striking was the gender of the human. A human beta female by the name of Sarah Danlin had managed to lure the male lycanthropes at their most vulnerable to mutilate and murder them. Just like humans, lycanthropes could easily be impaired by consuming mass quantities of alcohol. 

JJ had poured over Sarah’s personal effects and found nothing substantial to corroborate Spencer’s theory of a second suspect. By all accounts Danlin appeared to be a normal, executive assistant who lived in a decent apartment and made a fairly good living. However Dunlin had dropped out of medical school shortly after being raped at a bar during Mardi Gras. Her rapists, who happened to be a young pack of alpha wolves fresh out of college, had never been prosecuted. Sarah had received minimal therapy at the insistence of her friends and managed to fool everyone to think she was fine. Danlin was hired several years ago by Dunbrook Development Firm as an executive assistant and frequently travelled to New York and London with her boss. 

“That explains the time between kills,” JJ explained over the phone, on the flight back. “The cooling off period was when she was out of the country, in London to be precise, for business. I tried searching for a potential accomplice but unfortunately that led to another dead end. Besides for a group of friends and fellow coworkers she mostly kept to herself.” 

Even though the case was official closed by the FBI’s standards something was still not sitting right with Spencer. JJ and Emily had confirmed several times there was no physical proof found at her condo or workspace that backed his theory. Penelope tried a digital sweep as well but nothing out of the ordinary appeared in any of Dunlin’s accounts or files. All of the seemingly strange international phone calls could be explained away and she didn’t have any other hidden communication. Everything seemed a little too neat and tidy for Spencer, considering the rage she inflicted on her unlucky victims. He wanted to dig deeper but Hotch had said the case was closed, that was alpha’s word and alpha’s word was law.

The second day after the pack had returned Spencer was officially cleared to return to work. Of course Hotch advised Spencer he could take off as much time as he needed, despite what the doctors had said. Spencer wouldn’t have any of it and was determined to make himself known in the office again. While Derek was great company during the long stretches of no communication from the others, Spencer was starting to develop cabin fever. 

Derek’s presence kept Spencer from jumping off the deep end or wearing holes in his carpet from his constant pacing. Derek made sure to get Spencer back into as much as a normal routine as he could. He made sure to get Spencer out of the apartment, helped him clean his place and make sure his kitchen was stocked with more than just coffee and sugar. As boring and domesticated as it sounded, it was a little slice of heaven for Spencer and he was glad to have it. 

Even though Spencer was more than happy to go back to work, part of him was disappointed he would be leaving the routine he and Derek had started. He knew he was being irrationally and silly since Derek would be returning to his apartment and taking up the spare bedroom at least until his first moonrise. It was comforting to know Derek was just down the hall in case another night terror would take hold on him. After the first incident Derek had witnessed, Spencer was lucky he had only experienced one more since that time. 

The day before he went back to work, Derek took Spencer to the hospital to have the bandage removed. The bite was deep but at least it was clean and Spencer wasn’t exposed to an infection besides the obvious lycanthrope venom. However the scar was quite impressive and unfortunately plastic surgery nor creams would be able to reduce the size. The bite took up his entire forearm and left the skin, red and angry looking but at least it was cool to the touch. 

“This is healing nicely,” The doctor had commented. He manipulated Spencer’s arm to make sure he still had his range of motion. “You will definitely change this full moon. Maybe in the next year or so, possibly sooner, you will experience a heat. Most heat suppressants are designed for female omegas but we can definitely try them on you. However you cannot start a suppressant regime until you experience a heat.”  
“What about…err…babies?” Spencer felt the heat flood to his cheeks. He was glad Derek had opted to wait for him outside the examination room. He wasn’t sure if he could have this conversation with his best friend in the room. 

“Even before your surgeries your uterus was poorly developed,” The doctor had explained. “Even with the lycanthrope DNA restoring your secondary gender it’s not possible for you to carry pups. Unfortunately, this will not spare you from experiencing heats like your female omega counterparts.” 

Dereck was kind enough to wake up early to take Spencer to his favorite breakfast place in the city before his first day back at work. Usually Derek was the type that would wake up at the last humanly possible second before he would be considered late. Spencer was touched at this gesture and couldn’t help but to grin over their plates of pancakes and eggs. The meal was delicious and the diner was quiet, it reminded Spencer of the calm before the storm. He was sure he would be pounced on by all sides when he would go to the office.

“My wonder boy!” Penelope shouted, pulling Spencer into a tight embrace. Sure enough he barely stepped out of the elevator before he was accosted by his fellow pack mates. “We’ve missed you so much!”  
“Thanks,” Spencer grinned, clearly uncomfortable with the attention solely focused on him. However he wasn’t going to say anything, it was quirk he was getting used to by working with lycanthropes closely. A few months ago it would have spooked him, especially with Derek constantly rubbing the back of his neck. Instead, all he wanted to do was to sigh and lean back into his touch. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hotchner had asked Spencer well over a thousand times before that day. “You don’t need to come in. We can conference you in if we get another case.” 

“If I stay home then who will make sure the paperwork gets done?” Spencer quipped which caused the rest of the team to laugh. The pack made sure to stop by Spencer’s desk at least once that day, either to drop off a gift of sorts (which usually ended up to be unfinished paperwork, but Emily was nice enough to bring coffee as well) or just to make sure he was comfortable. He was sure it was another “wolf thing” and didn’t let it bother him as he started to tackle the heaps of paperwork that had accumulated in his absence. 

Spencer didn’t know if it was luck, Hotchner’s doing or maybe a combination of the two but the last few weeks leading up to the full moon was eerily quiet. They had provided various law enforcement offices unsub profiles but nothing of extreme importance that required their immediate presence. It was almost refreshing to feel he wasn’t travelling around the country, especially since he was still feeling oddly territorial. On the last Friday before the full moon, Hotchner brought Spencer into his office. 

“I know we haven’t talked about this since the incident but it’s time we discuss it now,” Hotchner said, sitting on the edge of his desk. “I think it would be best if you came out with the rest of us to Rossi’s estate. You know he owns a large piece of property and it’s best to be out of the city for your first moonrise. The rest of us will be there, it isn’t a furpile but it’s the only woodland place the pack has that is exclusively ours.” 

Spencer had agreed and once the day had ended he grabbed his normal “go bag” and rode with Derek to Rossi’s estate in Virginia. Spencer was starting to feel antsy toward the end of the day and he was sure it was amplified due to his own uncertain of the situation. Of course he had studied lycanthrope physiology but like any good scholar there was always a gap between theory and reality. If Spencer was completely honest with himself he was terrified. The more he thought about the uncertainty, the more his heart started racing and he would lead himself into a panic attack.

“You worry too much, Pretty Boy,” It was like Derek had read his thoughts, which Spencer knew was impossible in his human form. “Relax. You’ll be fine. I’m not going to sugar coat it, the first transformation you experience sucks. It hurts so bad but I promise it gets better after that. And with time you slowly forget how bad the initial transformation was.” 

“Yeah,” Spencer answered, rubbing his bite scar absentmindedly. It was very common for turned wolves for their bite mark to always have residual pain to it. Derek had spent the better part of the day trying to reassure him it would be fine. Spencer smiled and nodded, but he kept to himself and the rest of the pack kept their distance. 

Once at the estate, Rossi led the pair to the back of the house. After dropping off their bags he ushered them toward the backyard where the rest of the pack members were in various states of undress. Spencer knew this part was coming but he couldn’t help but feel his face flush a bright red at his friends around him. 

Lycanthropes, for the most part, had absolutely no shame in nakedness. They were born naked, they will die naked and even though their wolf form had fur they were considered naked. If it hadn’t been for the humans insistence on modesty, Spencer was sure the entire society would be nudist. His pack mates weren’t entirely nude but they had on the least amount of clothes without (as his mother once said) “showing off the fine china.” 

Spencer’s cheeks were burning has he stripped down to a threadbare shirt and a ratty old pair of boxers. He made the mistake of glancing up at Derek and Spencer was sure it was just his luck that Derek fell into the camp of “if I was born nude, I’ll change nude” mentality. He was quite…built and if it was physically possible for every bit of blood to be in Spencer’s face it would have been. Even though he was completely embarrassed, he also felt the pull of arousal and couldn’t help but to stare.

Spencer was never asexual but he rarely had the chance to examine such a stereotypical alpha lycanthrope body before. Derek’s skin was smooth with only a few scars littering his chest and Spencer itched to run his tongue across them. Spencer had entertained thoughts of Derek in sexual connotations before, but never this much or this graphic. His cock twitched appreciatively, that traitor, but before Spencer could say anything he felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. He fell to his knees and couldn’t bite back the groan from escaping. The change was happening and the searing pain was making him see double. Even though he couldn’t see the rest of the pack, he heard the snarls and yips and the sounds of four paws galloping towards the woods. 

Spencer wanted to say something, to vocalize his distress and fear, but he found he was unable to. He could still breathe but his throat felt like it was closing on him like he had an asthma attack or an allergic reaction. He could hear his bones snapping and his muscles expanding to contort his body to his wolf form. God it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad he couldn’t even think or feel. He tried his best not to panic but the fear and pain had taken a firm hold on him. His head was pounding and if somebody offered to put him out of his misery he would have taken it in a heartbeat. Spencer was sure he must have passed out because the next thing he could remember was waking up on the ground. 

_What?_ Spencer had thought, he tried to groan but it came out more as a snarl. He blinked slowly and instead of seeing his hands he saw two dusty brown paws. He let out a startled yip and fell backwards and ended up rolling on his back. Without needing to turn around, Spencer could smell Derek. Derek had elected to stay behind to ensure a smooth transition from man to wolf. The more actions like this Derek performed on his behalf, Spencer knew there was no way he would be able to repay his kindness in this lifetime. 

_Oh Pretty Boy_ Derek said, a smooth rumble emanating from his chest. He was seated on his back paws, fully in his dire wolf form. Derek’s wolf was the color of a darker, Ethiopian Wolf. His fur was kept short and sleek to showcase the powerful muscles beneath them. He was roughly the average size for a dire wolf and everything about him reeked of a dominant alpha. The scents he had started to associate to Derek were much more prominent. Derek’s scent was intoxicating and Spencer couldn’t help but to lick his nose and pant. The inkling in the back of Spencer’s brain demanded he rise to his feet and lift his tail to present. However he squashed the thought almost the second it had occurred. His eyes were the same and Spencer could have sworn he saw one of Derek’s dazzling smiles on his face. 

_You can hear me?_ Spencer knew wolves communicated through telepathy and he felt stupid for asking it. _I guess this means I must be a wolf now._

_Of course you are_ Derek nudged his snout against the side of Spencer’s face. _And you’re quite the pretty one at that too. Come, let me show you._

Walking with four legs and a tail was easier said than done. Spencer slowly stood up on all four paws, his claws digging into the earth as though he would fall off it. On shaking legs he took one tentative step forward and fell flat on his face. Spencer whined as Derek nudged him back onto his feet. 

_It takes some time but you’ll get used to it._ Derek said. _Just get back up and keep trying. When you’re ready the others want to see you. Rossi left a mirror by the deck if you wanted to see what you looked like._ Spencer nodded and managed to get back to his paws again. 

Several tries later, and one bump hard enough to leave a bruise on his nose, Spencer was able to walk. He let out a playful bark at his accomplishment and grinned as much as his wolf face would allow. Derek rumbled in agreement and led Spencer over to the deck. The stairs were a little trickier with four paws instead of two feet but Spencer managed to clamor up. 

_Holy shit!_ Spencer let out a loud bark after seeing himself. It was unbelievable! The only feature he recognized was his bright brown eyes. He was about the same height from shoulder to ground as Derek but he was slender, almost a sinewy frame compared to Derek. His paws still looked a little big for him as though he hadn’t finished growing into them. His fur was longer and shaggier than Derek’s and the color was a light, golden brown with a hint of wave to it. Spencer was so excited, his tail was wagging a mile a minute and he accidentally whacked Derek in the face. 

_HEY!_ Derek yelped with a playful growl. He nipped at the back of Spencer’s neck and jumped off the deck and headed to the woods. Spencer barked loudly and took off after him, following Derek closely behind. 

Running on four paws with the scents of the woods and the wolves around them was exhilarating. He could feel his muscles stretching and contracting, he could smell the damp earth beneath his paws and he could see clearly with only the help of the moonlight. More than once he contemplated exploring a new scent or seeing exactly how deep that fox hole was instead of following Derek. Despite the fact Spencer didn’t chose to be a wolf he didn’t entirely hate it. Spencer felt like a walking contradiction and was sure to file these feelings to investigate at another time. Right now the most important task to accomplish in his wolf brain was to track down Derek and locate the others. 

Spencer followed Derek deeper into the woods until they came across a clearing. Spencer kept his head down but even before he saw the other wolves he knew it was his pack. If he thought his sense of smell was heightened before, it was ten times as such in his actual wolf form. Surprisingly, all of the combined smells of the members of his pack should have been overwhelming. It should have caused him to wrinkle his nose and sneeze, but instead it was pleasant like a warm summer day. If he could roll in the scent and wear it like a cape he gladly would have. 

Before he even came to a complete halt, a bright, blonde blur tackled him to the side. Spencer didn’t even need to look up to tell right away the wolf who knocked him down was Penelope. Penelope’s tail was wagging so fast Spencer thought she would end up taking flight like a helicopter. He gave an excited yelp, rolling on the ground exposing his belly as the others came to greet him. 

Since Hotch was the alpha of the pack, his coat was the darkest. His fur was short like Derek’s and was so dark he nearly blended in with the shadows of the forest. Hotch’s wolf was unnerving and he could see why no other alpha had challenged him for control of the pack. Spencer felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew how powerful Hotch was in the lycanthrope community but he didn’t know just how much until he became a wolf himself. Spencer sat up and whined, exposing his neck in what he felt was a submissive gesture. Hotch rumbled and gently bit the back of Spencer’s neck asserting his dominance over Spencer and welcoming him into the pack. The alpha couldn’t have a pack without trust and the pack couldn’t come together if they didn’t trust and give some control over to an alpha.

_Welcome to the pack._ Hotch woofed, his dark eyes shining brightly. Rossi, a short, stocky chocolate brown wolf nodded in his general direction. JJ, a darker blonde wolf in comparison to Penelope, licked the side of his face and Spencer huffed in annoyance. Emily yipped in appreciation, her coat almost the color of an adult female sable antelope. Spencer nuzzled the side of his face against the two females, rumbling his appreciation and love to his friends.

_Come._ Hotchner’s ears twitched to the area behind him. _Let’s go._

With their alpha’s command, the BAU pack took off sprinting, heading deeper into the forest.


End file.
